


Alternate Augmentation

by Slayer_Arakhiin



Category: Black Ops III, Call of Duty
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, campaign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 14,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_Arakhiin/pseuds/Slayer_Arakhiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if nobody had to die?<br/>What if Corvus had been contained?<br/>What if Treyarch and Activision let players romance with Kane (in this story +3 other characters)?</p><p>This is an alternate scenario after you had your arms replaced with bionic arms.</p><p>A choose-your-own adventure where your goal is to make one of four characters from Call of Duty Black Ops 3 campaign fall for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Use Chapter-by-chapter form, use chapter index to get to designated chapter.

Greetings player,

In this Choose-your-own adventure, your aim is to romance one of the four characters part of the Black Ops and/or Central Intelligence Agency: Rachel Kane, Sarah Hall, John Taylor or Jacob Hendricks. This simulation will be based on an alternate scenario in which Corvus had been found and contained and the opposition of augmentation had ceased to small riots, this means that Taylor’s team is alive and well. If by chance you see “____” it is where you input your character’s or your name. Nightmare mode is ignored in this simulation however there may be traces of it in the story. Please enjoy, but before we begin.

            

Are you male or female?

1\. Male (Go to Chapter 2)

2\. Female (Go to Chapter 3)


	2. Male Route:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your potential partner.
> 
> *Swearing

Quickly finishing up your reports of the previous mission you had partaken in you checked your watch, 21:10. You were late to the party; however you had already notified Kane and Hendricks about your late arrival. You were still in your Rogue uniform and it looked pretty great on you so why bother changing, besides, your bionic arms would make you look very strange if you wear anything with shorter sleeves. All set you messaged Kane that you were on your way in which she had immediately replied with “You better hurry, this place is crazy!”

The party’s venue was at a slick-looking club, it was pitch black with only rays of neon lights that illuminated the packed site, and the DJ was pumping some classic trap music from decades ago by some artist called Troyboi. You hear someone call out your name above all the noise, you calmly searched for the voice when you saw Hendricks at the corner of your eye. “What’s up my people?” you greeted as you approached Hendricks who was with Taylor, Kane and Halls. The guys gave you a slap on the back whereas the ladies smiled and nodded at you. “Glad you could make it, I thought me and John would have to finish the bar by ourselves.” Hendricks laughed.

“Well now the whole crew is here we should have a toast.” Kane suggested lifting her beer bottle up. The rest followed bringing their shot, glass or bottles up, Taylor handed you your choice of alcohol before speaking. “A toast! To nearly two years of fucking peace.”

“Peace?” Halls scoffed, “I think your mind must be elsewhere.”

“To fucking peace” Hendricks agreed.

“To fucking peace”

The five of you tapped your glasses against each other’s before taking a big (or small) gulp of the beverage. For a couple of minutes you sat next to Hendricks and Kane and catching up with the rest of the crew before deciding to do something else.

There was rad music playing, but also time to chill out with the guys. Kane seemed bored sitting around and looked eager to get on the dance floor. You couldn’t exactly read Hall’s expression making you think that she needs to relax. Then there’s just stick at the bar with Hendricks and Taylor. What do you do?

1\. Get on the dance floor. (Go to Chapter 4)

2\. Stay on the bar. (Go to Chapter 6)


	3. Female Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your potential partner.
> 
> *Swearing

Quickly finishing up your reports of the previous mission you had partaken in you checked your watch, 21:10. You were late to the party; however you had already notified Kane and Hendricks about your late arrival. You were still in your Rogue uniform and it looked pretty great on you so why bother changing, besides, your bionic arms would make you look very strange if you wear anything with shorter sleeves. All set you messaged Kane that you were on your way in which she had immediately replied with “You better hurry, this place is crazy!”

                                                                             

The party’s venue was at a slick-looking club, it was pitch black with only rays of neon lights that illuminated the packed site, and the DJ was pumping some classic trap music from decades ago by some artist called Troyboi. You hear someone call out your name above all the noise, you calmly searched for the voice when you saw Hendricks at the corner of your eye. “Are you all that bored without me?” you greeted as you approached Hendricks who was with Taylor, Kane and Halls. Kane gave you a friendly hug, Hall smiled and nodded your way, and the guys enthusiastically greeted you. “Glad you could make it, I thought me and John would have to finish the bar by ourselves.” Hendricks laughed.

“Well now the whole crew is here we should have a toast.” Kane suggested lifting her beer bottle up. The rest followed bringing their shot, glass or bottles up, Taylor handed you your choice of alcohol before speaking. “A toast! To nearly two years of fucking peace.”

“Peace?” Halls scoffed, “I think your mind must be elsewhere.”

“To fucking peace” Hendricks agreed.

“To fucking peace”

The five of you tapped your glasses against each other’s before taking a big (or small) gulp of the beverage. For a couple of minutes you sat next to Hendricks and Kane and catching up with the rest of the crew before deciding to do something else.

There was rad music playing, but also time to chill out with the guys. Kane seemed bored sitting around and looked eager to get on the dance floor. You couldn’t exactly read Hall’s expression making you think that she needs to relax. Then there’s just stick at the bar with Hendricks and Taylor. What do you do?

1\. Get on the dance floor. (Go to Chapter 5)

2\. Stay on the bar. (Go to Chapter 7)


	4. Rachel or Sarah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By choosing to dance on the dance floor you have closed off Hendricks and Taylors route and have entered Kane and Hall's routes.  
> But you can only choose one.

The crew were busy talking so you just walked over to the dance floor, a couple of ladies began dancing around you. First you swayed your head side to side, then you moved your shoulders with a slight delay to your head bopping, thankfully you were in sync with the beat. Then once you got into the music you began to either freestyle, do your own dance or copy dance moves from the people dancing around you. The dance floor was intense, it felt like you were competing with everyone else for the spotlight whether you wanted to or not, you began to sweat just like the rest of the bodies surrounding you. “Hey” Kane appeared next to you she danced a technique that’s similar to the _dans du ventre_. “Didn’t know you could dance like that ” Kane smirked.

“Aren’t I just full of surprises?” you chuckled before closing the distance between the two of you, close enough that made your two figures look something intimate but your bodies did not touch.

The song had slowed its tempo as it transitioned to completely new song.

You:

1\. Ask Rachel to dance. (Go to Chapter 8)

2\. Ask Sarah to dance. (Go to Chapter 12)


	5. Rachel or Sarah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By choosing to dance on the dance floor you have closed off Hendricks and Taylors route and have entered Kane and Hall's routes.  
> But you can only choose one.

The crew were busy talking so you just walked over to the dance floor; a couple of men began dancing around you. You swayed your hips teasing the men, then you lift your hands up slowly ruffling your hair as it pass through and arc your arms as you bring it down , thankfully you were in sync with the beat. Then once you got into the music you began to either freestyle, do your own dance or copy dance moves from the people dancing around you. The dance floor was intense, it felt like you were competing with everyone else for the spotlight whether you wanted to or not, you began to sweat just like the rest of the bodies surrounding you. “Hey” Kane appeared next to you she danced a technique that’s similar to the _dans du ventre_. “Didn’t know you could dance like that ” Kane smirked.

“Aren’t I just full of surprises?” you chuckled before closing the distance between the two of you, close enough that made your two figures look something intimate but your bodies did not touch.

The song had slowed its tempo as it transitioned to completely new song.

You:

1\. Ask Rachel to dance. (Go to Chapter 9)

2\. Ask Sarah to dance. (Go to Chapter 13)


	6. John or Jacob?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By choosing to stay and drink you have entered John and Jacob's routes. And have closed off Sarah and Rachel's routes.

You stuck around at the bar and joined Taylor and Hendricks’ little debate at which is better: Control, Martial or Chaos. Kane had dragged Hall to the dance floor leaving you with your brothers in arms. Your attention returned to the two Black Ops members, Hendricks looked pissed as he grunted about Taylor who was a close-minded egotistic metal scrap. Taylor ignored him and cheerfully drank from his beer bottle. “Hey” Taylor addressed you. “Want a drink? This one’s on me.”

1\. Accept drink offer. (Go to Chapter 10)

2\. Decline drink offer. (Go to Chapter 14)


	7. John or Jacob?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By choosing to stay and drink you have entered John and Jacob's routes. And have closed off Sarah and Rachel's routes.

You stuck around at the bar and joined Taylor and Hendricks’ little debate at which is better: Control, Martial or Chaos. Kane had dragged Hall to the dance floor leaving you with your brothers in arms. Your attention returned to the two Black Ops members, Hendricks looked pissed as he grunted about Taylor who was a close-minded egotistic metal scrap. Taylor ignored him and cheerfully drank from his beer bottle. “Hey” Taylor addressed you. “Want a drink? This one’s on me.”

1\. Accept drink offer. (Go to Chapter 11)

2\. Decline drink offer.  (Go to Chapter 15)


	8. A Dance with the Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've entered Rachel Kane's route, Hall's route had been closed.

You turned around to face Kane and she to you, “May I have this dance?” you grinned and bowed like a gentleman. Kane was amused at your actions and replied in a mocking british accent “Why I’d be honoured my good sir” she accepted your held out hand. Due to the constricted area you were forced to pull her close to your chest in which she gently laid her head. Her arms snaked their way up around your neck and yours around her waist. Not knowing how to slow dance the two of you swayed and turned in small circles. You let your head rest on her head and the two of you stayed like that for the whole song. “Mm, this is nice” Kane sighed happily, her eyes were shut closed and the corners of her lips tugged into a small but meaningful smile. You responded through your actions as your grip tightened around her.

The passionate moment had ended all too quickly with the DJ announcing “That’s enough drama for tonight! Now let’s get back to the Partey!” And with that the music had picked up into a new set of mixed techno jam. You and Kane had slightly parted, but both of you were still connected with your arms, she was staring at your eyes and your with hers.

1\. Kiss her (Go to Chapter 16)

2\. Thank her (Go to Chapter 24)


	9. A Dance with the Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've entered Rachel Kane's route, Hall's route had been closed.

You turned around to face Kane and her to you, “My lady?” you grinned and curtsied like a Victorian maiden. Kane was amused at your actions and replied in a mocking british accent “How could I refuse” she accepted your held out hand. Due to the constricted area you were forced to pull her close to your chest in which she then gently laid her head on your right shoulder. Her arms snaked their way up around your neck and yours around her waist. Not knowing how to slow dance the two of you swayed and turned in small circles. You let your head rest on her right shoulder and the two of you stayed like that for the whole song. “Mm, this is nice” Kane sighed happily, her eyes were shut closed and the corners of her lips tugged into a small but meaningful smile. You responded through your actions as your grip tightened around her.

The passionate moment had ended all too quickly with the DJ announcing “That’s enough drama for tonight! Now let’s get back to the Partey!” And with that the music had picked up into a new set of mixed techno jam. You and Kane had slightly parted, but both of you were still connected with your arms, she was staring at your eyes and your with hers.

1\. Kiss her (Go to Chapter 17)

2\. Thank her (Go to Chapter 25)


	10. Thankful Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've entered John Taylor's route, Hendricks' route had been closed.

“Bartender! One for my good man here.” Taylor chugged at his drink before setting it down. “Remember that time when I sent the two of you to get Minister Said? Damn, if only you had seen what happened after your escape.” Taylor’s face changed to a solemn look but he forced out a chuckled. Hendricks perked up at the mention of Minister Said, that was one heck of a battle “What is it?” he asked.

“So many soldiers didn’t make it out alive.” Taylor looked up at you “If something had happened during that escape who knows what would’ve happened. I’ve seen what those fucking robots were capable of...I’ve seen them tear comrades limb from limb, and beaten to a pile of red goo.”

“Shit! How did you guys make it out alive?” Hendricks asked. Taylor simply lifted his right bionic arm and examined it as though it was the first time he had seen what he was, the look in his eyes was fear and rage, he clenched his fist and was about to smash it on to the counter but hesitated and instead he withdrew his arm. “Let’s just be thankful that we know the best way to counter those motherfuckers...and that all of us are still here.” Taylor said.

“Amen to that.” Hendricks took a sip from his cocktail. Taylor shook his head and his expression changed back to his distinctive smug-look. “You may want to drink your alcohol, it may expire” he winked. You obeyed but as you drink you couldn’t help but wonder about many things in relation to his experience. You looked back up at Taylor but by the time you did so he was already halfway towards the exit.

1\. Ask him (Go to Chapter 18)

2\. Let it go (Go to Chapter 26)


	11. Thankful Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've entered John Taylor's route, Hendricks' route had been closed.

“Bartender! Another one for the lady.” Taylor chugged at his drink before setting it down. “Remember that time when I sent the two of you to get Minister Said? Damn, if only you had seen what happened after your escape.” Taylor’s face changed to a solemn look but he forced out a chuckled. Hendricks perked up at the mention of Minister Said, that was one heck of a battle “What is it?” he asked.

“So many soldiers didn’t make it out alive.” Taylor looked up at you “If something had happened during that escape who knows what would’ve happened. I’ve seen what those fucking robots were capable of...I’ve seen them tear comrades limb from limb, and beaten to a pile of red goo.”

“Shit! How did you guys make it out alive?” Hendricks asked. Taylor simply lifted his right bionic arm and examined it as though it was the first time he had seen what he was, the look in his eyes was fear and rage, he clenched his fist and was about to smash it on to the counter but hesitated and instead he withdrew his arm. “Let’s just be thankful that we know the best way to counter those motherfuckers...and that all of us are still here.” Taylor said.

“Amen to that.” Hendricks took a sip from his cocktail. Taylor shook his head and his expression changed back to his distinctive smug-look. “You may want to drink your alcohol, it may expire” he winked. You obeyed but as you drink you couldn’t help but wonder about many things in relation to his experience. You looked back up at Taylor but by the time you did so he was already halfway towards the exit.

1\. Ask him (Go to Chapter 19)

2\. Let it go (Go to Chapter 27)


	12. Mysterious Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've entered Sarah Hall's route, Kane's route had been closed.

You gave a look at Kane that asked if it was alright for you to ask someone else to dance. She bit her bottom lip as if she was thinking then gave you a sad smile of approval. “Go ahead” she said, you gave Kane a hug before walking back to the bar where Hall sat looking uninterested of the topic between the two men. “May I have this dance?” you asked giving her a slight bow with one arm behind your back and the other being offered. Hall looked hesitant but sighed as she gave in “It’s better than listening to these two” she smirked.

You led her to the dance floor, you placed your left hand on the curve of her stomach and your right cupped around her left hand. Not knowing how to dance the two of you moved a step left and right in a circle, though somehow you find yourself at the centre of the dance floor, surrounded by other dancers. “You’re not a bad dancer” Hall mocked.

“You’re not too bad yourself; I was expecting you to step on my toes” you replied with a smirk.

“Hey!”

The passionate moment had ended all too quickly with the DJ announcing “That’s enough drama for tonight! Now let’s get back to the Partey!” And with that the music had picked up into a new set of mixed techno jam. You and Hall had let go of each other, you stared at her glinting blue cyber eyes and she at yours.

1\. Kiss her(Go to Chapter 20)

2\. Push away (Go to Chapter 28)


	13. Mysterious Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've entered Sarah Hall's route, Kane's route had been closed.

You gave a look at Kane that asked if it was alright for you to ask someone else to dance. She bit her bottom lip as if she was thinking then gave you a sad smile of approval. “Go ahead” she said, you gave Kane a hug before walking back to the bar where Hall sat looking uninterested of the topic between the two men. “May I have the pleasure of your company?” you asked while standing tall with one arm behind your back and the other being offered. Hall looked hesitant but sighed as she gave in “It’s better than listening to these two” she smirked.

You led her to the dance floor, you placed your left hand on the curve of her stomach and your right cupped around her left hand. Not knowing how to dance the two of you moved a step left and right in a circle, though somehow you find yourself at the centre of the dance floor, surrounded by other dancers. “You’re not a bad dancer” Hall mocked.

“You’re not too bad yourself; I was expecting you to step on my toes” you replied with a smirk.

“Hey!”

The passionate moment had ended all too quickly with the DJ announcing “That’s enough drama for tonight! Now let’s get back to the Partey!” And with that the music had picked up into a new set of mixed techno jam. You and Hall had let go of each other, you stared at her glinting blue cyber eyes and she at yours.

1\. Kiss her (Go to Chapter 21)

2\. Push away (Go to Chapter 29)


	14. Confession of the Best Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've entered Jacob Hendricks' route, Taylor's route had been closed.

“You must be a saint” Taylor chuckled then he continued drinking his beverage. Hendricks was grinning at you, “It’s a good idea to not get drunk tonight, we have an infiltration mission early in the morning tomorrow.” He praised. Taylor was approached by Diaz and Maretti and the three Black Ops became engaged in a conversation relating their previous missions. “Hey, I’ve been meaning to get this out of my system but I haven’t had a chance to” Hendricks didn’t look at you but you knew who he was addressing “A few years ago, when we rescued Minister Said, I saw some fucking crazy shit back there. The drones or grunts...I have seen what they’re capable of, they tore our comrades’ limb from limb, they can beat the shit out of them until they’re a pile of blood and muscles. It’s just so fucking crazy! Nobody should ever experience that, that’s just fucking massacre, holy shit...”

1\. Comfort (Go to Chapter 22)

2\. Rally (Go to Chapter 30)


	15. Confessions of the Best Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've entered Jacob Hendricks' route, Taylor's route had been closed.

“You must be a saint” Taylor chuckled then he continued drinking his beverage. Hendricks was grinning at you, “It’s a good idea to not get drunk tonight, we have an infiltration mission early in the morning tomorrow. Plus I don’t want to get in a fight with Taylor if he tries anything with you” He chuckled. Taylor was approached by Diaz and Maretti and the three Black Ops became engaged in a conversation relating their previous missions. “Hey, I’ve been meaning to get this out of my system but I haven’t had a chance to” Hendricks didn’t look at you but you knew who he was addressing “A few years ago, when we rescued Minister Said, I saw some fucking crazy shit back there. The drones or grunts...I have seen what they’re capable of, they tore our comrades’ limb from limb, they can beat the shit out of them until they’re a pile of blood and muscles. It’s just so fucking crazy! Nobody should ever experience that, that’s just fucking massacre, holy shit...”

1\. Comfort (Go to Chapter 23)

2\. Rally (Go to Chapter 31)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purposfully not adding a title and summary.

“Whoa there partner!” Kane jumped and shoved you away from her. “What do you think you’re doing?”

You stutter an apology and an excuse of your rash behaviour, the look on Kane’s face told you that she wasn’t impressed. After you had stopped babbling Kane excused herself from your presence, telling you that she was tired and needed to be all eyes and ears for the mission on the following day. You walked back to the bar and grabbed yourself a drink, Taylor and Hall were nowhere to be seen. “They’re a big part for tomorrow so they had to leave early. Thankfully, we don’t have to arrive until later.” Hendricks explained. The two of you spoke for the rest of the evening, the incident with Kane was quickly forgotten after a couple of liquor.

At 1000 on the next morning, the VTOL in which carried you and Hendricks arrived above the destination. “Remember, do not fire unless instructed.” Kane’s voice emerged from the radio.

“Like always” Hendricks said.

“Just head to the centre to where the C4 is, diffuse it and report back immediately.”

“Roger!” Just as the transmission had ended, the pilot gestured that the drop zone was cleared. The two of you dropped your zip lines, attached your harness onto it and dropped gently onto the roof of the building. There were three choices:

You can go:  
Through the stairs, in which you can slowly but quietly proceed to the C4 location, though the two of you will be blind of the terrorists’ locations and hostages could be killed off during the time.  
Down a ceiling window in which there’s a high chance in which the two of you will be spotted but if you’re lucky you’ll be able to quickly get to the C4 location and get the job done avoiding the deaths of hostages.  
Stealth kill your way to the C4 location, but this option will have a high chance of alarming the terrorist, and it’s not as quick to get to the C4 location.

 

1\. Take the stairs (Go to Chapter 32)

2\. Down a ceiling window (Go to Chapter ...)

3\. Stealth Kill (Go to Chapter ...)


	17. Chapter 17

“Whoa there partner!” Kane jumped and shoved you away from her. “What do you think you’re doing?”

You stutter an apology and an excuse of your rash behaviour, the look on Kane’s face told you that she wasn’t impressed. After you had stopped babbling Kane excused herself from your presence, telling you that she was tired and needed to be all eyes and ears for the mission on the following day. You walked back to the bar and grabbed yourself a drink, Taylor and Hall were nowhere to be seen. “They’re a big part for tomorrow so they had to leave early. Thankfully, we don’t have to arrive until later.” Hendricks explained. The two of you spoke for the rest of the evening, the incident with Kane was quickly forgotten after a couple of liquor.

At 1000 on the next morning, the VTOL in which carried you and Hendricks arrived above the destination. “Remember, do not fire unless instructed.” Kane’s voice emerged from the radio.

“Like always” Hendricks said.

“Just head to the centre to where the C4 is, diffuse it and report back immediately.”

“Roger!” Just as the transmission had ended, the pilot gestured that the drop zone was cleared. The two of you dropped your zip lines, attached your harness onto it and dropped gently onto the roof of the building. There were three choices:

You can go:  
Through the stairs, in which you can slowly but quietly proceed to the C4 location, though the two of you will be blind of the terrorists’ locations and hostages could be killed off during the time.  
Down a ceiling window in which there’s a high chance in which the two of you will be spotted but if you’re lucky you’ll be able to quickly get to the C4 location and get the job done avoiding the deaths of hostages.  
Stealth kill your way to the C4 location, but this option will have a high chance of alarming the terrorist, and it’s not as quick to get to the C4 location.

 

1\. Take the stairs (Go to Chapter 33)

2\. Down a ceiling window (Go to Chapter ...)

3\. Stealth Kill (Go to Chapter ...)


	18. Chapter 18

You abruptly stood up and head towards Taylor’s direction. The man did not stop for you so you ran next to him and walked at his pace. “If the grunts are as bad as you had described, shouldn’t we be trying to prevent them from reaching cities and harming civilians?” you asked, as well as with other questions.

“The thing is...those damn things are already in the cities and suburbs, and soldiers are already being sent to the location to contain them. We’re trying to do it as subtly as we can so to prevent another outbreak of war. If word gets out that we are suppressing grunts, rebels could use it against us saying that we’re demonstrating our strengths to intimidate civilians to become augmented.” Taylor stopped in his tracks and so did you “But what do I know, I am only given information that is vital to operations. And speaking of operations you need to be up and armed by tomorrow morning, you and Hendricks got an important role to lead.” And with that the two of you had parted and returned to your bunks.

At 1000 on the next morning, the VTOL in which carried you and Hendricks arrived above the destination. “Remember, do not fire unless instructed.” Kane’s voice emerged from the radio.

“Like always” Hendricks said.

“Just head to the centre to where the C4 is, diffuse it and report back immediately.”

“Roger!” Just as the transmission had ended, the pilot gestured that the drop zone was cleared. The two of you dropped your zip lines, attached your harness onto it and dropped gently onto the roof of the building. There were three choices:

You can go:  
Through the stairs, in which you can slowly but quietly proceed to the C4 location, though the two of you will be blind of the terrorists’ locations and hostages could be killed off during the time.  
Down a ceiling window in which there’s a high chance in which the two of you will be spotted but if you’re lucky you’ll be able to quickly get to the C4 location and get the job done avoiding the deaths of hostages.  
Stealth kill your way to the C4 location, but this option will have a high chance of alarming the terrorist, and it’s not as quick to get to the C4 location.

 

1\. Take the stairs (Go to Chapter ...)

2\. Down a ceiling window (Go to Chapter ...)

3\. Stealth Kill (Go to Chapter ...)


	19. Chapter 19

You abruptly stood up and head towards Taylor’s direction. The man did not stop for you so you ran next to him and walked at his pace. “If the grunts are as bad as you had described, shouldn’t we be trying to prevent them from reaching cities and harming civilians?” you asked, as well as with other questions.

“The thing is...those damn things are already in the cities and suburbs, and soldiers are already being sent to the location to contain them. We’re trying to do it as subtly as we can so to prevent another outbreak of war. If word gets out that we are suppressing grunts, rebels could use it against us saying that we’re demonstrating our strengths to intimidate civilians to become augmented.” Taylor stopped in his tracks and so did you “But what do I know, I am only given information that is vital to operations. And speaking of operations you need to be up and armed by tomorrow morning, you and Hendricks got an important role to lead.” And with that the two of you had parted and returned to your bunks.

At 1000 on the next morning, the VTOL in which carried you and Hendricks arrived above the destination. “Remember, do not fire unless instructed.” Kane’s voice emerged from the radio.

“Like always” Hendricks said.

“Just head to the centre to where the C4 is, diffuse it and report back immediately.”

“Roger!” Just as the transmission had ended, the pilot gestured that the drop zone was cleared. The two of you dropped your zip lines, attached your harness onto it and dropped gently onto the roof of the building. There were three choices:

You can go:  
Through the stairs, in which you can slowly but quietly proceed to the C4 location, though the two of you will be blind of the terrorists’ locations and hostages could be killed off during the time.  
Down a ceiling window in which there’s a high chance in which the two of you will be spotted but if you’re lucky you’ll be able to quickly get to the C4 location and get the job done avoiding the deaths of hostages.  
Stealth kill your way to the C4 location, but this option will have a high chance of alarming the terrorist, and it’s not as quick to get to the C4 location.

 

1\. Take the stairs (Go to Chapter ...)

2\. Down a ceiling window (Go to Chapter ...)

3\. Stealth Kill (Go to Chapter ...)


	20. Chapter 20

Just as you leaned closer to the blonde there was a sharp pain on your chest causing you to stumble back to a couple of people dancing. “What the hell!?” Hall glared at you before whipping around and walking out of the club. You tried to go after the female Black Ops blabbering apologies and excuses but she had disappeared through the exit and the crowd had thickened  around the path leading to it. You walked back to the bar and grabbed yourself a drink, Taylor and Kane were nowhere to be seen. “They’re a big part for tomorrow so they had to leave early. Thankfully, we don’t have to arrive until later.” Hendricks explained. The two of you spoke for the rest of the evening, the incident with Kane was quickly forgotten after a couple of liquor.

At 1000 on the next morning, the VTOL in which carried you and Hendricks arrived above the destination. “Remember, do not fire unless instructed.” Kane’s voice emerged from the radio.

“Like always” Hendricks said.

“Just head to the centre to where the C4 is, diffuse it and report back immediately.”

“Roger!” Just as the transmission had ended, the pilot gestured that the drop zone was cleared. The two of you dropped your zip lines, attached your harness onto it and dropped gently onto the roof of the building. There were three choices:

You can go:  
Through the stairs, in which you can slowly but quietly proceed to the C4 location, though the two of you will be blind of the terrorists’ locations and hostages could be killed off during the time.  
Down a ceiling window in which there’s a high chance in which the two of you will be spotted but if you’re lucky you’ll be able to quickly get to the C4 location and get the job done avoiding the deaths of hostages.  
Stealth kill your way to the C4 location, but this option will have a high chance of alarming the terrorist, and it’s not as quick to get to the C4 location.

 

1\. Take the stairs (Go to Chapter ...)

2\. Down a ceiling window (Go to Chapter ...)

3\. Stealth Kill (Go to Chapter ...)


	21. Chapter 21

Just as you leaned closer to the blonde there was a sharp pain on your chest causing you to stumble back to a couple of people dancing. “What the hell!?” Hall glared at you before whipping around and walking out of the club. You tried to go after the female Black Ops stuttering apologies and excuses but she had disappeared through the exit and the crowd had thickened around the path leading to it. You walked back to the bar and grabbed yourself a drink; Taylor and Kane were nowhere to be seen. “They’re a big part for tomorrow so they had to leave early. Thankfully, we don’t have to arrive until later.” Hendricks explained. The two of you spoke for the rest of the evening; the incident with Kane was quickly forgotten after a couple of liquor.

At 1000 on the next morning, the VTOL in which carried you and Hendricks arrived above the destination. “Remember, do not fire unless instructed.” Kane’s voice emerged from the radio.

“Like always” Hendricks said.

“Just head to the centre to where the C4 is, diffuse it and report back immediately.”

“Roger!” Just as the transmission had ended, the pilot gestured that the drop zone was cleared. The two of you dropped your zip lines, attached your harness onto it and dropped gently onto the roof of the building. There were three choices:

You can go:  
Through the stairs, in which you can slowly but quietly proceed to the C4 location, though the two of you will be blind of the terrorists’ locations and hostages could be killed off during the time.  
Down a ceiling window in which there’s a high chance in which the two of you will be spotted but if you’re lucky you’ll be able to quickly get to the C4 location and get the job done avoiding the deaths of hostages.  
Stealth kill your way to the C4 location, but this option will have a high chance of alarming the terrorist, and it’s not as quick to get to the C4 location.

 

1\. Take the stairs (Go to Chapter ...)

2\. Down a ceiling window (Go to Chapter ...)

3\. Stealth Kill (Go to Chapter ...)


	22. Chapter 22

“You had no control on what had happened, nobody blames you nor they should, what matters now is that we destroy every last one of those motherfuckers.” You comforted your partner, Hendricks managed a chuckle before speaking “I was their commanding officer and I led them all to their deaths. I know you’re just saying that to make me feel better and thanks...Those words really means a lot to me.”

At 1000 on the next morning, the VTOL in which carried you and Hendricks arrived above the destination. “Remember, do not fire unless instructed.” Kane’s voice emerged from the radio.

“Like always” Hendricks said.

“Just head to the centre to where the C4 is, diffuse it and report back immediately.”

“Roger!” Just as the transmission had ended, the pilot gestured that the drop zone was cleared. The two of you dropped your zip lines, attached your harness onto it and dropped gently onto the roof of the building. There were three choices:

You can go:  
Through the stairs, in which you can slowly but quietly proceed to the C4 location, though the two of you will be blind of the terrorists’ locations and hostages could be killed off during the time.  
Down a ceiling window in which there’s a high chance in which the two of you will be spotted but if you’re lucky you’ll be able to quickly get to the C4 location and get the job done avoiding the deaths of hostages.  
Stealth kill your way to the C4 location, but this option will have a high chance of alarming the terrorist, and it’s not as quick to get to the C4 location.

 

1\. Take the stairs (Go to Chapter ...)

2\. Down a ceiling window (Go to Chapter ...)

3\. Stealth Kill (Go to Chapter ...)


	23. Chapter 23

“You had no control on what had happened, nobody blames you nor they should, what matters now is that we destroy every last one of those motherfuckers.” You comforted your partner while rubbing his back, Hendricks managed a chuckle before speaking “I was their commanding officer and I led them all to their deaths. I know you’re just saying that to make me feel better and thanks...Those words really means a lot to me.”

At 1000 on the next morning, the VTOL in which carried you and Hendricks arrived above the destination. “Remember, do not fire unless instructed.” Kane’s voice emerged from the radio.

“Like always” Hendricks said.

“Just head to the centre to where the C4 is, diffuse it and report back immediately.”

“Roger!” Just as the transmission had ended, the pilot gestured that the drop zone was cleared. The two of you dropped your zip lines, attached your harness onto it and dropped gently onto the roof of the building. There were three choices:

You can go:  
Through the stairs, in which you can slowly but quietly proceed to the C4 location, though the two of you will be blind of the terrorists’ locations and hostages could be killed off during the time.  
Down a ceiling window in which there’s a high chance in which the two of you will be spotted but if you’re lucky you’ll be able to quickly get to the C4 location and get the job done avoiding the deaths of hostages.  
Stealth kill your way to the C4 location, but this option will have a high chance of alarming the terrorist, and it’s not as quick to get to the C4 location.

 

1\. Take the stairs (Go to Chapter ...)

2\. Down a ceiling window (Go to Chapter ...)

3\. Stealth Kill (Go to Chapter ...)


	24. Chapter 24

You hesitantly pulled away and gave Kane your thanks for the wonderful dance, “And thank you” Kane chuckled she then dragged you back to the bar where Hendricks was sitting alone. “Where’s Taylor and Hall?” you asked him.

“You make it sound like there’s something going on between them” Hendricks grinned at you before shaking his head “Nah, they went back to their HQ to get some sleep since tomorrow would be one heck of a day.”

“Ah...That’s right, the terrorists...” Kane took a seat leaving space for you to sit between her and Hendricks. You took your seat and ordered a beverage that wasn’t high in alcohol. Immediately just as you had taken a sip of your drink Kane was dragged by a couple of her friends to the dance floor. “So...uh...did anything happen on that dance floor?” Hendricks smirked.

“What!? No!” you defended.

~~~

At 1000 on the next morning, the VTOL in which carried you and Hendricks arrived above the destination. “Remember, do not fire unless instructed.” Kane’s voice emerged from the radio.

“Like always” Hendricks said.

“Just head to the centre to where the C4 is, diffuse it and report back immediately.”

“Roger!” Just as the transmission had ended, the pilot gestured that the drop zone was cleared. The two of you dropped your zip lines, attached your harness onto it and dropped gently onto the roof of the building. There were three choices:

You can go:  
Through the stairs, in which you can slowly but quietly proceed to the C4 location, though the two of you will be blind of the terrorists’ locations and hostages could be killed off during the time.  
Down a ceiling window in which there’s a high chance in which the two of you will be spotted but if you’re lucky you’ll be able to quickly get to the C4 location and get the job done avoiding the deaths of hostages.  
Stealth kill your way to the C4 location, but this option will have a high chance of alarming the terrorist, and it’s not as quick to get to the C4 location.

1\. Take the stairs (Go to Chapter 32)

2\. Down a ceiling window (Go to Chapter ...)

3\. Stealth Kill (Go to Chapter ...)


	25. Chapter 25

You hesitantly pulled away and gave Kane your thanks for the wonderful dance, “And thank you” Kane chuckled she then dragged you back to the bar where Hendricks was sitting alone. “Where’s Halls and Taylor?” you asked him.

“You make it sound like there’s something going on between them” Hendricks grinned at you before shaking his head “Nah, they went back to their HQ to get some sleep since tomorrow would be one heck of a day.”

“Ah...That’s right, the terrorists...” Kane took a seat leaving space for you to sit between her and Hendricks. You took your seat and ordered a beverage that wasn’t high in alcohol. Immediately just as you had taken a sip of your drink Kane was dragged by a couple of her friends to the dance floor. “So...uh...did anything happen on that dance floor?” Hendricks smirked.

“Go screw yourself.” you laughed.

~~~

At 1000 on the next morning, the VTOL in which carried you and Hendricks arrived above the destination. “Remember, do not fire unless instructed.” Kane’s voice emerged from the radio.

“Like always” Hendricks said.

“Just head to the centre to where the C4 is, diffuse it and report back immediately.”

“Roger!” Just as the transmission had ended, the pilot gestured that the drop zone was cleared. The two of you dropped your zip lines, attached your harness onto it and dropped gently onto the roof of the building. There were three choices:

You can go:  
Through the stairs, in which you can slowly but quietly proceed to the C4 location, though the two of you will be blind of the terrorists’ locations and hostages could be killed off during the time.  
Down a ceiling window in which there’s a high chance in which the two of you will be spotted but if you’re lucky you’ll be able to quickly get to the C4 location and get the job done avoiding the deaths of hostages.  
Stealth kill your way to the C4 location, but this option will have a high chance of alarming the terrorist, and it’s not as quick to get to the C4 location.

1\. Take the stairs (Go to Chapter 33)

2\. Down a ceiling window (Go to Chapter ...)

3\. Stealth Kill (Go to Chapter ...)


	26. Chapter 26

You watched Taylor exit through the door before turning around to face you glass and continued your conversation with Hendricks. “For a minute I thought you were gonna go after him.” Jacob chuckled without facing you.

“Do I look like a bitch?” you joked.

“Hahaha...I’m just saying you might want to go big or go home, you don’t even know if he’s into...you know~” he shrugged “Just looking out for you buddy, last thing I need is for my sidekick crying midway in an extraction.”

“Hendricks, it’s nothing like that.”

“Of course not, it’s not like me and Hall have seen you spending more time with Taylor.”

“You sound like a jealous boyfriend.”

“What about Kane? He might still have feelings for her.”

“Look man, nothing’s going to happen so you can stop worrying.”

 

At 1000 on the next morning, the VTOL in which carried you and Hendricks arrived above the destination. “Remember, do not fire unless instructed.” Kane’s voice emerged from the radio.

“Like always” Hendricks said.

“Just head to the centre to where the C4 is, diffuse it and report back immediately.”

“Roger!” Just as the transmission had ended, the pilot gestured that the drop zone was cleared. The two of you dropped your zip lines, attached your harness onto it and dropped gently onto the roof of the building. There were three choices:

You can go:  
Through the stairs, in which you can slowly but quietly proceed to the C4 location, though the two of you will be blind of the terrorists’ locations and hostages could be killed off during the time.  
Down a ceiling window in which there’s a high chance in which the two of you will be spotted but if you’re lucky you’ll be able to quickly get to the C4 location and get the job done avoiding the deaths of hostages.  
Stealth kill your way to the C4 location, but this option will have a high chance of alarming the terrorist, and it’s not as quick to get to the C4 location.

  1. Take the stairs (Go to Chapter 34)
  2. Down a ceiling window (Go to Chapter ...)
  3. Stealth Kill (Go to Chapter ...)




	27. Chapter 27

You watched Taylor exit through the door before turning around to face you glass and continued your conversation with Hendricks. “For a minute I thought you were gonna go after him.” Jacob chuckled without facing you.

“Do I look like a 15 year old?” you joked.

“Hahaha...I’m just saying you might want to go big or go home.” he shrugged “Just looking out for you sweetpeas, last thing I need is for my sidekick crying midway in an extraction.”

“Hendricks, it’s nothing like that.”

“Of course not, it’s not like me and Hall have seen you spending more time with Taylor.”

“You sound like a jealous boyfriend.”

“What about Kane? He might still have feelings for her.”

“Look Hendricks, nothing’s going to happen so you can stop worrying.”

~~~

At 1000 on the next morning, the VTOL in which carried you and Hendricks arrived above the destination. “Remember, do not fire unless instructed.” Kane’s voice emerged from the radio.

“Like always” Hendricks said.

“Just head to the centre to where the C4 is, diffuse it and report back immediately.”

“Roger!” Just as the transmission had ended, the pilot gestured that the drop zone was cleared. The two of you dropped your zip lines, attached your harness onto it and dropped gently onto the roof of the building. There were three choices:

You can go:  
Through the stairs, in which you can slowly but quietly proceed to the C4 location, though the two of you will be blind of the terrorists’ locations and hostages could be killed off during the time.  
Down a ceiling window in which there’s a high chance in which the two of you will be spotted but if you’re lucky you’ll be able to quickly get to the C4 location and get the job done avoiding the deaths of hostages.  
Stealth kill your way to the C4 location, but this option will have a high chance of alarming the terrorist, and it’s not as quick to get to the C4 location.

  1. Take the stairs (Go to Chapter 35)
  2. Down a ceiling window (Go to Chapter ...)
  3. Stealth Kill (Go to Chapter ...)




	28. Chapter 28

“I...I had fun, thanks for indulging me.” You smiled sincerely at her, you slowly pulled your arms away. Hall bit her bottom lip then looked up at you “Nobody has ever asked me to dance or ever treated me like a lady.”

“Probably because you’re part of Taylor’s team, where it mostly consist of dickheads, durr!”  You joked. Surprisingly this made Hall laugh, she wiped an imaginary tear from her eye and smiled up at you “I’m not even going to defend them with that.” Then she began walking away.

“But uh hey! Don’t tell them I said that!” You panicked.

“Don’t worry about it, last thing I need is a dead admirer.” She laughed.

~~~

At 1000 on the next morning, the VTOL in which carried you and Hendricks arrived above the destination. “Remember, do not fire unless instructed.” Kane’s voice emerged from the radio.

“Like always” Hendricks said.

“Just head to the centre to where the C4 is, diffuse it and report back immediately.”

“Roger!” Just as the transmission had ended, the pilot gestured that the drop zone was cleared. The two of you dropped your zip lines, attached your harness onto it and dropped gently onto the roof of the building. There were three choices:

You can go:  
Through the stairs, in which you can slowly but quietly proceed to the C4 location, though the two of you will be blind of the terrorists’ locations and hostages could be killed off during the time.  
Down a ceiling window in which there’s a high chance in which the two of you will be spotted but if you’re lucky you’ll be able to quickly get to the C4 location and get the job done avoiding the deaths of hostages.  
Stealth kill your way to the C4 location, but this option will have a high chance of alarming the terrorist, and it’s not as quick to get to the C4 location.

  1. Take the stairs (Go to Chapter 36)
  2. Down a ceiling window (Go to Chapter ...)
  3. Stealth Kill (Go to Chapter ...)



 


	29. Chapter 29

“I...I had fun, thanks for indulging me.” You smiled sincerely at her; you slowly pulled your arms away. Hall bit her bottom lip then looked up at you “Nobody has ever asked me to dance or ever treated me like a lady. Not that I’m saying—oh my god I’m making this worse am I?”

“You’re cute like this.”  You smirked “This might be weird for you, waltzing with another woman.”

“N-no! I mean...Yeah it’s weird but...I kind of like it.” She let out a sigh and began rubbing her temples. “I’m acting like a stupid teenager.” She murmured to herself as a slight blush form on her cheeks.

“Who knew Sarah Hall had a sensitive romantic side?” you joked.

“Shut up” she playfully punches you “All jokes aside, I apologies for...that. It was a sign of weakness and it will not happen again.” And with that she walked away.

~~~

At 1000 on the next morning, the VTOL in which carried you and Hendricks arrived above the destination. “Remember, do not fire unless instructed.” Kane’s voice emerged from the radio.

“Like always” Hendricks said.

“Just head to the centre to where the C4 is, diffuse it and report back immediately.”

“Roger!” Just as the transmission had ended, the pilot gestured that the drop zone was cleared. The two of you dropped your zip lines, attached your harness onto it and dropped gently onto the roof of the building. There were three choices:

You can go:  
Through the stairs, in which you can slowly but quietly proceed to the C4 location, though the two of you will be blind of the terrorists’ locations and hostages could be killed off during the time.  
Down a ceiling window in which there’s a high chance in which the two of you will be spotted but if you’re lucky you’ll be able to quickly get to the C4 location and get the job done avoiding the deaths of hostages.  
Stealth kill your way to the C4 location, but this option will have a high chance of alarming the terrorist, and it’s not as quick to get to the C4 location.

  1. Take the stairs (Go to Chapter 37)
  2. Down a ceiling window (Go to Chapter ...)
  3. Stealth Kill (Go to Chapter ...)



 


	30. Chapter 30

“The more reason we should fight Hendricks, we can’t let that thing happen again. We need to stop the project no matter what, their deaths will not be in vain.” You grabbed his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. Hendricks stared back at you, hesitation visible on his face, he shook his head and chuckled “What are you getting me into?” He poured himself another drink before addressing you again. “Whatever it is, I’m glad to have you watching my back.”

“I’m glad to have you watching mine as well.” Both of you lifted your glasses in silent celebratory and gulped the liquid in unison. “You’ve drank a lot tonight, can I count on you tomorrow?” you joked.

“Pfft! I can hold my liquor.”

“You boys having fun?” Kane took a sit next to you and ordered a glass herself. “Hopefully not too much fun, don’t want you two slacking off tomorrow.”

~~~

At 1000 on the next morning, the VTOL in which carried you and Hendricks arrived above the destination. “Remember, do not fire unless instructed.” Kane’s voice emerged from the radio.

“Like always” Hendricks said.

“Just head to the centre to where the C4 is, diffuse it and report back immediately.”

“Roger!” Just as the transmission had ended, the pilot gestured that the drop zone was cleared. The two of you dropped your zip lines, attached your harness onto it and dropped gently onto the roof of the building. There were three choices:

You can go:  
Through the stairs, in which you can slowly but quietly proceed to the C4 location, though the two of you will be blind of the terrorists’ locations and hostages could be killed off during the time.  
Down a ceiling window in which there’s a high chance in which the two of you will be spotted but if you’re lucky you’ll be able to quickly get to the C4 location and get the job done avoiding the deaths of hostages.  
Stealth kill your way to the C4 location, but this option will have a high chance of alarming the terrorist, and it’s not as quick to get to the C4 location.

  1. Take the stairs (Go to Chapter 38)
  2. Down a ceiling window (Go to Chapter ...)



3\. Stealth Kill (Go to Chapter ...)


	31. Chapter 31

“The more reason we should fight Hendricks, we can’t let that thing happen again. We need to stop the project no matter what, their deaths will not be in vain.” You grabbed his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. Hendricks stared back at you, hesitation visible on his face, he shook his head and chuckled “What are you getting me into?” He poured himself another drink before addressing you again. “Whatever it is, I’m glad to have you watching my back.”

“I’m glad to have you watching mine as well.”

“Oh trust me I’m watching” Hendricks laughed as you playfully punched his arm. Both of you lifted your glasses in silent celebratory and gulped the liquid in unison. “You’ve drank a lot tonight, can I count on you tomorrow?” you joked.

“Pfft! I can hold my liquor.”

“You two having fun?” Kane took a sit next to you and ordered a glass herself. “Hopefully not too much fun, don’t want you two slacking off tomorrow.”

~~~

At 1000 on the next morning, the VTOL in which carried you and Hendricks arrived above the destination. “Remember, do not fire unless instructed.” Kane’s voice emerged from the radio.

“Like always” Hendricks said.

“Just head to the centre to where the C4 is, diffuse it and report back immediately.”

“Roger!” Just as the transmission had ended, the pilot gestured that the drop zone was cleared. The two of you dropped your zip lines, attached your harness onto it and dropped gently onto the roof of the building. There were three choices:

You can go:  
Through the stairs, in which you can slowly but quietly proceed to the C4 location, though the two of you will be blind of the terrorists’ locations and hostages could be killed off during the time.  
Down a ceiling window in which there’s a high chance in which the two of you will be spotted but if you’re lucky you’ll be able to quickly get to the C4 location and get the job done avoiding the deaths of hostages.  
Stealth kill your way to the C4 location, but this option will have a high chance of alarming the terrorist, and it’s not as quick to get to the C4 location.

  1. Take the stairs (Go to Chapter 39.)
  2. Down a ceiling window (Go to Chapter ...)
  3. Stealth Kill (Go to Chapter ...)




	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I've written Chapter 30 - 32, so I just posted three chapters at one time, so sorry and WHOOO! XD

“Let’s take the stairs.” You told Hendricks, the two of you crouched behind the vents and made your way to the door to the stairs. “Be careful.” Kane transmitted.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“I’ll be careful too, in case you’re worried Kane.” Hendricks chuckled. The two of you descended down six levels down before coming to a stop on a door. You used your in-built scanner to scan the other side of the door, it was only able to pick up 1m radius of the surroundings. “Too much frequency, it’s jamming our comms and scanners.” Hendricks whispered. For safety precaution, the two of you waited for 2.5 minutes to see if anybody comes by, concluding that nobody would come, you and Hendricks slowly and carefully opened the door and slid to the railings across, making sure to stay low to avoid detection. You led Hendricks towards the door leading to the laboratory underground “That was unsettlingly easy.”

In the laboratory there was a lot of crates for the two of you to hide behind in. “Shit!” Hendricks hissed. “Grunts.” You stretched up to sneak a peek at what Hendricks saw, sure enough there were a dozen of the white robots you’ve encountered  patrolling the area. “We shoot them and we’ll alarm the terrorists up there, but if we don’t shoot them, they shoot us. And we need to disarm that C4!”

“Hendricks, Hendricks, you think I didn’t come prepared? I’m hurt truly.” You unhooked an EMP grenade from your belt.

“Well well, you actually learnt something useful rather than Kane’s sweet spots.” He smirked. You shook your head at this statement but couldn’t help but smile, leaning over to the edge of the crate to see the best spot to throw the EMP, once you found the spot you chucked the grenade over your head “fifty seconds” you told Hendricks. Then there was a burst of powerful force “Go!” you commanded. You and Hendricks simultaneously rushed out of your cover and threw a pair of tomahawks each with great accuracy and stabbed nearby grunts through the neck where it caused greater damage to the robotics. Before the 50 seconds mark, the both of you had reached the centre of the basement where a single stack of explosives was held. “Shit, is this what I think it is?” Hendricks mumbled under his breath, and it was, it was the same type of explosive as the one in your first training session with your new bionic limbs and capability to interface with machines with Taylor, the only problem now is that you can’t separate the bomb from the place. “Kane?” you tried reaching for her but only static was transmitted, “fucking bad reception.” You spat then asked Hendricks “What should we do?”

Hendricks begun to approach the explosive cautiously, once he got close to the computer he stretched out his hand. “Are you crazy? That’s gonna blow everything up!” Then the computer screen blacked out. “He’s right, thankfully we came here to stop you.” You and Hendricks abruptly turned behind you and saw that the leader of the terrorist attack, along with thirty five grunts behind him had their weapons aimed towards the two of you. The leader, Yattaran Rizal, had his thumb ready to press on the detonate button on the tablet connected to the bombs. “Fuck!” You hear Hendricks mutter as he carefully walks up next to you, “Now if you come quietly, then there will be no blood shed.” Before either you or Hendricks could mutter a word, there was a sharp pain on the back of your head causing you to fall down on the cold metallic floor, head spinning and vision becoming blurry, you fell into unconsciousness.

You woke up at the sound of screaming from somewhere far but close. Your wrists were chained with sturdy metal above your head and your legs were wrapped together in a thick binding of rope. Hendricks, who was a metre to your right, had stirred awake just after you had “Wha...?”

  1. Console Hendricks (Go to Chapter...)
  2. Struggle/Try to free yourself (Go to Chapter ...)




	33. Chapter 33

“Let’s take the stairs.” You told Hendricks, the two of you crouched behind the vents and made your way to the door to the stairs. “Be careful…Don’t die.” Kane transmitted.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect your little angel, also I’ll be careful too, in case you’re worried Kane.” Hendricks chuckled. The two of you descended down six levels down before coming to a stop on a door. You used your in-built scanner to scan the other side of the door, it was only able to pick up 1m radius of the surroundings. “Too much frequency, it’s jamming our comms and scanners.” Hendricks whispered. For safety precaution, the two of you waited for 2.5 minutes to see if anybody comes by, concluding that nobody would come, you and Hendricks slowly and carefully opened the door and slid to the railings across, making sure to stay low to avoid detection. You led Hendricks towards the door leading to the laboratory underground “That was unsettlingly easy.”

In the laboratory there was a lot of crates for the two of you to hide behind in. “Shit!” Hendricks hissed. “Grunts.” You stretched up to sneak a peek at what Hendricks saw, sure enough there were a dozen of the white robots you’ve encountered  patrolling the area. “We shoot them and we’ll alarm the terrorists up there, but if we don’t shoot them, they shoot us. And we need to disarm that C4!”

“Hendricks, Hendricks, you think I didn’t come prepared? I’m hurt truly.” You unhooked an EMP grenade from your belt.

“Well well, you actually learnt something useful rather than Kane’s sweet spots.” He smirked. You shook your head at this statement but couldn’t help but smile, leaning over to the edge of the crate to see the best spot to throw the EMP, once you found the spot you chucked the grenade over your head “fifty seconds” you told Hendricks. Then there was a burst of powerful force “Go!” you commanded. You and Hendricks simultaneously rushed out of your cover and threw a pair of tomahawks each with great accuracy and stabbed nearby grunts through the neck where it caused greater damage to the robotics. Before the 50 seconds mark, the both of you had reached the centre of the basement where a single stack of explosives was held. “Shit, is this what I think it is?” Hendricks mumbled under his breath, and it was, it was the same type of explosive as the one in your first training session with your new bionic limbs and capability to interface with machines with Taylor, the only problem now is that you can’t separate the bomb from the place. “Kane?” you tried reaching for her but only static was transmitted, “fucking bad reception.” You spat then asked Hendricks “What should we do?”

Hendricks begun to approach the explosive cautiously, once he got close to the computer he stretched out his hand. “Are you crazy? That’s gonna blow everything up!” Then the computer screen blacked out. “He’s right, thankfully we came here to stop you.” You and Hendricks abruptly turned behind you and saw that the leader of the terrorist attack, along with thirty five grunts behind him had their weapons aimed towards the two of you. The leader, Yattaran Rizal, had his thumb ready to press on the detonate button on the tablet connected to the bombs. “Fuck!” You hear Hendricks mutter as he carefully walks up next to you, “Now if you come quietly, then there will be no blood shed.” Before either you or Hendricks could mutter a word, there was a sharp pain on the back of your head causing you to fall down on the cold metallic floor, head spinning and vision becoming blurry, you fell into unconsciousness.

You woke up at the sound of screaming from somewhere far but close. Your wrists were chained with sturdy metal above your head and your legs were wrapped together in a thick binding of rope. Hendricks, who was a metre to your right, had stirred awake just after you had “Wha...?”

  1. Console Hendricks (Go to Chapter...)
  2. Struggle/Try to free yourself (Go to Chapter ...)




	34. Chapter 34

“Let’s take the stairs.” You told Hendricks, the two of you crouched behind the vents and made your way to the door to the stairs. “Be careful.” Kane transmitted.

“Got it.”

“Yep, or Taylor’s gonna have my hind if something were to happen to fuck-boy here.” Hendricks chuckled. The two of you descended down six levels down before coming to a stop on a door. You used your in-built scanner to scan the other side of the door, it was only able to pick up 1m radius of the surroundings. “Too much frequency, it’s jamming our comms and scanners.” Hendricks whispered. For safety precaution, the two of you waited for 2.5 minutes to see if anybody comes by, concluding that nobody would come, you and Hendricks slowly and carefully opened the door and slid to the railings across, making sure to stay low to avoid detection. You led Hendricks towards the door leading to the laboratory underground “That was unsettlingly easy.”

In the laboratory there were a lot of crates for the two of you to hide behind in. “Shit!” Hendricks hissed. “Grunts.” You stretched up to sneak a peek at what Hendricks saw, sure enough there were a dozen of the white robots you’ve encountered patrolling the area. “We shoot them and we’ll alarm the terrorists up there, but if we don’t shoot them, they shoot us. And we need to disarm that C4!”

“Hendricks, Hendricks, you think I didn’t come prepared? I’m hurt truly.” You unhooked an EMP grenade from your belt.

“Well well, somebody actually paid attention to Taylor’s little lectures. Then again he seemed to give you special treatment.” He smirked. You shook your head at this statement but couldn’t help but smile, leaning over to the edge of the crate to see the best spot to throw the EMP, once you found the spot you chucked the grenade over your head “fifty seconds” you told Hendricks. Then there was a burst of powerful force “Go!” you commanded. You and Hendricks simultaneously rushed out of your cover and threw a pair of tomahawks each with great accuracy and stabbed nearby grunts through the neck where it caused greater damage to the robotics. Before the 50 seconds mark, the both of you had reached the centre of the basement where a single stack of explosives was held. “Shit, is this what I think it is?” Hendricks mumbled under his breath, and it was, it was the same type of explosive as the one in your first training session with your new bionic limbs and capability to interface with machines with Taylor, the only problem now is that you can’t separate the bomb from the place. “Kane?” you tried reaching for her but only static was transmitted, “fucking bad reception.” You spat then asked Hendricks “What should we do?”

Hendricks begun to approach the explosive cautiously, once he got close to the computer he stretched out his hand. “Are you crazy? That’s gonna blow everything up!” Then the computer screen blacked out. “He’s right, thankfully we came here to stop you.” You and Hendricks abruptly turned behind you and saw that the leader of the terrorist attack, along with thirty five grunts behind him had their weapons aimed towards the two of you. The leader, Yattaran Rizal, had his thumb ready to press on the detonate button on the tablet connected to the bombs. “Fuck!” You hear Hendricks mutter as he carefully walks up next to you, “Now if you come quietly, then there will be no blood shed.” Before either you or Hendricks could mutter a word, there was a sharp pain on the back of your head causing you to fall down on the cold metallic floor, head spinning and vision becoming blurry, you fell into unconsciousness.

You woke up at the sound of screaming from somewhere far but close. Your wrists were chained with sturdy metal above your head and your legs were wrapped together in a thick binding of rope. Hendricks, who was a metre to your right, had stirred awake just after you had “Wha...?”

  1. Console Hendricks (Go to Chapter...)
  2. Struggle/Try to free yourself (Go to Chapter ...)




	35. Chapter 35

“Let’s take the stairs.” You told Hendricks, the two of you crouched behind the vents and made your way to the door to the stairs. “Be careful.” Kane transmitted.

“Got it.”

“No problem, because Taylor made it clear that if something were to happen to sweet cheeks here I might as well not come back” Hendricks chuckled. The two of you descended down six levels down before coming to a stop on a door. You used your in-built scanner to scan the other side of the door, it was only able to pick up 1m radius of the surroundings. “Too much frequency, it’s jamming our comms and scanners.” Hendricks whispered. For safety precaution, the two of you waited for 2.5 minutes to see if anybody comes by, concluding that nobody would come, you and Hendricks slowly and carefully opened the door and slid to the railings across, making sure to stay low to avoid detection. You led Hendricks towards the door leading to the laboratory underground “That was unsettlingly easy.”

In the laboratory there was a lot of crates for the two of you to hide behind in. “Shit!” Hendricks hissed. “Grunts.” You stretched up to sneak a peek at what Hendricks saw, sure enough there were a dozen of the white robots you’ve encountered patrolling the area. “We shoot them and we’ll alarm the terrorists up there, but if we don’t shoot them, they shoot us. And we need to disarm that C4!”

“Hendricks, Hendricks, you think I didn’t come prepared? I’m hurt truly.” You unhooked an EMP grenade from your belt.

“Well, well, somebody actually listened to Taylor’s lectures, then again he did give you special treatment.” He smirked. You shook your head at this statement but couldn’t help but smile, leaning over to the edge of the crate to see the best spot to throw the EMP, once you found the spot you chucked the grenade over your head “fifty seconds” you told Hendricks. Then there was a burst of powerful force “Go!” you commanded. You and Hendricks simultaneously rushed out of your cover and threw a pair of tomahawks each with great accuracy and stabbed nearby grunts through the neck where it caused greater damage to the robotics. Before the 50 seconds mark, the both of you had reached the centre of the basement where a single stack of explosives was held. “Shit, is this what I think it is?” Hendricks mumbled under his breath, and it was, it was the same type of explosive as the one in your first training session with your new bionic limbs and capability to interface with machines with Taylor, the only problem now is that you can’t separate the bomb from the place. “Kane?” you tried reaching for her but only static was transmitted, “fucking bad reception.” You spat then asked Hendricks “What should we do?”

Hendricks begun to approach the explosive cautiously, once he got close to the computer he stretched out his hand. “Are you crazy? That’s gonna blow everything up!” Then the computer screen blacked out. “He’s right, thankfully we came here to stop you.” You and Hendricks abruptly turned behind you and saw that the leader of the terrorist attack, along with thirty five grunts behind him had their weapons aimed towards the two of you. The leader, Yattaran Rizal, had his thumb ready to press on the detonate button on the tablet connected to the bombs. “Fuck!” You hear Hendricks mutter as he carefully walks up next to you, “Now if you come quietly, then there will be no blood shed.” Before either you or Hendricks could mutter a word, there was a sharp pain on the back of your head causing you to fall down on the cold metallic floor, head spinning and vision becoming blurry, you fell into unconsciousness.

You woke up at the sound of screaming from somewhere far but close. Your wrists were chained with sturdy metal above your head and your legs were wrapped together in a thick binding of rope. Hendricks, who was a metre to your right, had stirred awake just after you had “Wha...?”

  1. Console Hendricks (Go to Chapter...)
  2. Struggle/Try to free yourself (Go to Chapter ...)




	36. Chapter 36

“Let’s take the stairs.” You told Hendricks, the two of you crouched behind the vents and made your way to the door to the stairs. “Be careful.” Kane transmitted.

“Yeah.”

“Well, Halls is gonna kill me if something happened to lover-boy here.” Hendricks chuckled. The two of you descended down six levels down before coming to a stop on a door. You used your in-built scanner to scan the other side of the door, it was only able to pick up 1m radius of the surroundings. “Too much frequency, it’s jamming our comms and scanners.” Hendricks whispered. For safety precaution, the two of you waited for 2.5 minutes to see if anybody comes by, concluding that nobody would come, you and Hendricks slowly and carefully opened the door and slid to the railings across, making sure to stay low to avoid detection. You led Hendricks towards the door leading to the laboratory underground “That was unsettlingly easy.”

In the laboratory there was a lot of crates for the two of you to hide behind in. “Shit!” Hendricks hissed. “Grunts.” You stretched up to sneak a peek at what Hendricks saw, sure enough there were a dozen of the white robots you’ve encountered patrolling the area. “We shoot them and we’ll alarm the terrorists up there, but if we don’t shoot them, they shoot us. And we need to disarm that C4!”

“Hendricks, Hendricks, you think I didn’t come prepared? I’m hurt truly.” You unhooked an EMP grenade from your belt.

“Ahh so you weren’t having rendezvous with Halls when we’re on break.” He smirked. You shook your head at this statement but couldn’t help but smile, leaning over to the edge of the crate to see the best spot to throw the EMP, once you found the spot you chucked the grenade over your head “fifty seconds” you told Hendricks. Then there was a burst of powerful force “Go!” you commanded. You and Hendricks simultaneously rushed out of your cover and threw a pair of tomahawks each with great accuracy and stabbed nearby grunts through the neck where it caused greater damage to the robotics. Before the 50 seconds mark, the both of you had reached the centre of the basement where a single stack of explosives was held. “Shit, is this what I think it is?” Hendricks mumbled under his breath, and it was, it was the same type of explosive as the one in your first training session with your new bionic limbs and capability to interface with machines with Taylor, the only problem now is that you can’t separate the bomb from the place. “Kane?” you tried reaching for her but only static was transmitted, “fucking bad reception.” You spat then asked Hendricks “What should we do?”

Hendricks begun to approach the explosive cautiously, once he got close to the computer he stretched out his hand. “Are you crazy? That’s gonna blow everything up!” Then the computer screen blacked out. “He’s right, thankfully we came here to stop you.” You and Hendricks abruptly turned behind you and saw that the leader of the terrorist attack, along with thirty five grunts behind him had their weapons aimed towards the two of you. The leader, Yattaran Rizal, had his thumb ready to press on the detonate button on the tablet connected to the bombs. “Fuck!” You hear Hendricks mutter as he carefully walks up next to you, “Now if you come quietly, then there will be no blood shed.” Before either you or Hendricks could mutter a word, there was a sharp pain on the back of your head causing you to fall down on the cold metallic floor, head spinning and vision becoming blurry, you fell into unconsciousness.

You woke up at the sound of screaming from somewhere far but close. Your wrists were chained with sturdy metal above your head and your legs were wrapped together in a thick binding of rope. Hendricks, who was a metre to your right, had stirred awake just after you had “Wha...?”

  1. Console Hendricks (Go to Chapter...)
  2. Struggle/Try to free yourself (Go to Chapter ...)




	37. Chapter 37

“Let’s take the stairs.” You told Hendricks, the two of you crouched behind the vents and made your way to the door to the stairs. “Be careful.” Kane transmitted.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“No need to tell me twice, Halls is gonna cut off my balls if ___ get even a bruise.” Hendricks chuckled. The two of you descended down six levels down before coming to a stop on a door. You used your in-built scanner to scan the other side of the door, it was only able to pick up 1m radius of the surroundings. “Too much frequency, it’s jamming our comms and scanners.” Hendricks whispered. For safety precaution, the two of you waited for 2.5 minutes to see if anybody comes by, concluding that nobody would come, you and Hendricks slowly and carefully opened the door and slid to the railings across, making sure to stay low to avoid detection. You led Hendricks towards the door leading to the laboratory underground “That was unsettlingly easy.”

In the laboratory there was a lot of crates for the two of you to hide behind in. “Shit!” Hendricks hissed. “Grunts.” You stretched up to sneak a peek at what Hendricks saw, sure enough there were a dozen of the white robots you’ve encountered patrolling the area. “We shoot them and we’ll alarm the terrorists up there, but if we don’t shoot them, they shoot us. And we need to disarm that C4!”

“Hendricks, Hendricks, you think I didn’t come prepared? I’m hurt truly.” You unhooked an EMP grenade from your belt.

“Ahh so you weren’t having a romantic rendezvous with Halls on those breaks we get.” He smirked. You shook your head at this statement but couldn’t help but smile, leaning over to the edge of the crate to see the best spot to throw the EMP, once you found the spot you chucked the grenade over your head “fifty seconds” you told Hendricks. Then there was a burst of powerful force “Go!” you commanded. You and Hendricks simultaneously rushed out of your cover and threw a pair of tomahawks each with great accuracy and stabbed nearby grunts through the neck where it caused greater damage to the robotics. Before the 50 seconds mark, the both of you had reached the centre of the basement where a single stack of explosives was held. “Shit, is this what I think it is?” Hendricks mumbled under his breath, and it was, it was the same type of explosive as the one in your first training session with your new bionic limbs and capability to interface with machines with Taylor, the only problem now is that you can’t separate the bomb from the place. “Kane?” you tried reaching for her but only static was transmitted, “fucking bad reception.” You spat then asked Hendricks “What should we do?”

Hendricks begun to approach the explosive cautiously, once he got close to the computer he stretched out his hand. “Are you crazy? That’s gonna blow everything up!” Then the computer screen blacked out. “He’s right, thankfully we came here to stop you.” You and Hendricks abruptly turned behind you and saw that the leader of the terrorist attack, along with thirty five grunts behind him had their weapons aimed towards the two of you. The leader, Yattaran Rizal, had his thumb ready to press on the detonate button on the tablet connected to the bombs. “Fuck!” You hear Hendricks mutter as he carefully walks up next to you, “Now if you come quietly, then there will be no blood shed.” Before either you or Hendricks could mutter a word, there was a sharp pain on the back of your head causing you to fall down on the cold metallic floor, head spinning and vision becoming blurry, you fell into unconsciousness.

You woke up at the sound of screaming from somewhere far but close. Your wrists were chained with sturdy metal above your head and your legs were wrapped together in a thick binding of rope. Hendricks, who was a metre to your right, had stirred awake just after you had “Wha...?”

  1. Console Hendricks (Go to Chapter...)
  2. Struggle/Try to free yourself (Go to Chapter ...)




	38. Chapter 38

“Let’s take the stairs.” You told Hendricks, the two of you crouched behind the vents and made your way to the door to the stairs. “Be careful.” Kane transmitted.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Hendricks moved in front of you and led the way taking extra precaution “Hendricks, all the hostages would be dead before we get to the bottom of this stairwell.” You said with a hint of annoyance. The two of you descended down six levels down before coming to a stop on a door. You used your in-built scanner to scan the other side of the door, it was only able to pick up 1m radius of the surroundings. “Too much frequency, it’s jamming our comms and scanners.” Hendricks whispered. For safety precaution, the two of you waited for 2.5 minutes to see if anybody comes by, concluding that nobody would come, you and Hendricks slowly and carefully opened the door and slid to the railings across, making sure to stay low to avoid detection. You led Hendricks towards the door leading to the laboratory underground “That was unsettlingly easy.”

In the laboratory there was a lot of crates for the two of you to hide behind in. “Shit!” Hendricks hissed. “Grunts.” You stretched up to sneak a peek at what Hendricks saw, sure enough there were a dozen of the white robots you’ve encountered  patrolling the area. “We shoot them and we’ll alarm the terrorists up there, but if we don’t shoot them, they shoot us. And we need to disarm that C4!”

“Hendricks, Hendricks, you think I didn’t come prepared? I’m hurt truly.” You unhooked an EMP grenade from your belt.

“Go ahead.” He smirked. You shook your head at this statement but couldn’t help but smile, leaning over to the edge of the crate to see the best spot to throw the EMP, once you found the spot you chucked the grenade over your head “fifty seconds” you told Hendricks. Then there was a burst of powerful force “Go!” you commanded. You and Hendricks simultaneously rushed out of your cover and threw a pair of tomahawks each with great accuracy and stabbed nearby grunts through the neck where it caused greater damage to the robotics. Before the 50 seconds mark, the both of you had reached the centre of the basement where a single stack of explosives was held. “Shit, is this what I think it is?” Hendricks mumbled under his breath, and it was, it was the same type of explosive as the one in your first training session with your new bionic limbs and capability to interface with machines with Taylor, the only problem now is that you can’t separate the bomb from the place. “Kane?” you tried reaching for her but only static was transmitted, “fucking bad reception.” You spat then asked Hendricks “What should we do?”

Hendricks begun to approach the explosive cautiously, once he got close to the computer he stretched out his hand. “Are you crazy? That’s gonna blow everything up!” Then the computer screen blacked out. “He’s right, thankfully we came here to stop you.” You and Hendricks abruptly turned behind you and saw that the leader of the terrorist attack, along with thirty five grunts behind him had their weapons aimed towards the two of you. The leader, Yattaran Rizal, had his thumb ready to press on the detonate button on the tablet connected to the bombs. “Fuck!” You hear Hendricks mutter as he carefully walks up next to you, “Now if you come quietly, then there will be no blood shed.” Before either you or Hendricks could mutter a word, there was a sharp pain on the back of your head causing you to fall down on the cold metallic floor, head spinning and vision becoming blurry, you fell into unconsciousness.

You woke up at the sound of screaming from somewhere far but close. Your wrists were chained with sturdy metal above your head and your legs were wrapped together in a thick binding of rope. Hendricks, who was a metre to your right, had stirred awake just after you had “Wha...?”

  1. Console Hendricks (Go to Chapter...)



2\. Struggle/Try to free yourself (Go to Chapter ...)


	39. Chapter 39

“Let’s take the stairs.” You told Hendricks, the two of you crouched behind the vents and made your way to the door to the stairs. “Be careful…Don’t die.” Kane transmitted.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Hendricks moved in front of you and led the way taking extra precautions “God dammit Hendricks can you move any slower?” you hissed. The two of you descended down six levels down before coming to a stop on a door. You used your in-built scanner to scan the other side of the door, it was only able to pick up 1m radius of the surroundings. “Too much frequency, it’s jamming our comms and scanners.” Hendricks whispered. For safety precaution, the two of you waited for 2.5 minutes to see if anybody comes by, concluding that nobody would come, you and Hendricks slowly and carefully opened the door and slid to the railings across, making sure to stay low to avoid detection. You led Hendricks towards the door leading to the laboratory underground “That was unsettlingly easy.”

In the laboratory there was a lot of crates for the two of you to hide behind in. “Shit!” Hendricks hissed. “Grunts.” You stretched up to sneak a peek at what Hendricks saw, sure enough there were a dozen of the white robots you’ve encountered  patrolling the area. “We shoot them and we’ll alarm the terrorists up there, but if we don’t shoot them, they shoot us. And we need to disarm that C4!”

“Hendricks, Hendricks, you think I didn’t come prepared? I’m hurt truly.” You unhooked an EMP grenade from your belt.

“You’re so hot when you’re smug.” He smirked. You shook your head at this statement but couldn’t help but smile, leaning over to the edge of the crate to see the best spot to throw the EMP, once you found the spot you chucked the grenade over your head “fifty seconds” you told Hendricks. Then there was a burst of powerful force “Go!” you commanded. You and Hendricks simultaneously rushed out of your cover and threw a pair of tomahawks each with great accuracy and stabbed nearby grunts through the neck where it caused greater damage to the robotics. Before the 50 seconds mark, the both of you had reached the centre of the basement where a single stack of explosives was held. “Shit, is this what I think it is?” Hendricks mumbled under his breath, and it was, it was the same type of explosive as the one in your first training session with your new bionic limbs and capability to interface with machines with Taylor, the only problem now is that you can’t separate the bomb from the place. “Kane?” you tried reaching for her but only static was transmitted, “fucking bad reception.” You spat then asked Hendricks “What should we do?”

Hendricks begun to approach the explosive cautiously, once he got close to the computer he stretched out his hand. “Are you crazy? That’s gonna blow everything up!” Then the computer screen blacked out. “He’s right, thankfully we came here to stop you.” You and Hendricks abruptly turned behind you and saw that the leader of the terrorist attack, along with thirty five grunts behind him had their weapons aimed towards the two of you. The leader, Yattaran Rizal, had his thumb ready to press on the detonate button on the tablet connected to the bombs. “Fuck!” You hear Hendricks mutter as he carefully walks up next to you, “Now if you come quietly, then there will be no blood shed.” Before either you or Hendricks could mutter a word, there was a sharp pain on the back of your head causing you to fall down on the cold metallic floor, head spinning and vision becoming blurry, you fell into unconsciousness.

You woke up at the sound of screaming from somewhere far but close. Your wrists were chained with sturdy metal above your head and your legs were wrapped together in a thick binding of rope. Hendricks, who was a metre to your right, had stirred awake just after you had “Wha...?”

  1. Console Hendricks (Go to Chapter...)
  2. Struggle/Try to free yourself (Go to Chapter ...)



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
